The Hunger Games: Reloaded :::Trial Story:::
by Forsaken By All
Summary: The Hunger Games is getting stale, less and elss people are watching it and the entire planet has been re-colonized, ending the need for tributes, old rivalries having been forgotten. Thing is, they don't want the show to end. Coming up with a plan, the company sunk all of it's money into teleportation research until, with enough trial and error, the Hunger Games: Reloaded was born


**Okay, Hello. Sorry for my prolonged absence and also for the 'roughness ' of this story, it was just an idea taht was niggling at me and I really wanted to see a story like it so, I typed a beginning of one. Love, hate, be indifferent...you're choice.**

A man in a purple suit and tie with a black shirt underneath was walking down a white glass corridor, lit up with lights in the roof and walls shining through the glass. As he walked, his snakeskin boots clicking on the ground as he did, he contemplated on what was about to happen, going through several papers in his hands, all arranged on a silver clipboard.

Deep in thought, he didn't notice he'd reached the end of the hallway until the trapezoid shaped door in front of him opened, hissing as it slid into a space above him. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts and assuming a cool demeanour, he stepped through, the clipboard at his side.

As the door hissed shut behind him, he looked around the circular room, taking in the many moving screens and the massive holographic projector in the centre, right now displaying their new location as they tested the last of the camera's and sensors, typical in large virtual environments.

Feeling the eyes of all the staff in he room upon him, he opened up his arms and took on a huge smile,

"Well, here we are, new planet, new facility and...new games."

Feeling that this was inadequate, he struggled to find the words to say when a lady stepped up next to him. She had blonde hair and was dressed in the new staff attire, a grey shirt, trousers and jacket with their logo on the breast pocket. She said,

"Agreed, this is a new world and as such may hold many dangers...and many opportunities. With this new setting the games will be better than ever and you fine men and women will make it so."

A cheer went up from the assembled staff and they turned back to their work, big grins plastered on their faces. Turing to the blond woman, now noticing that her shoulders had the orange stripes that represented commander status. She was on his level of authority, if not over it.

"Thank you for that, you must be Ms Celeste."

She turned away from facing the room, her hands folded behind her back and locked eyes with him.

"Yes, and you must be the new director they dropped off on the last shuttle, what took you so long to finally make your way to this room?"

"Well...I...it's just that this is such a daunting prospect, the first one of its kind."

She turned away from him and walked over to a table shaped to fit the wall perfectly and picked up a sheaf of papers in a red folder, turning back, she motioned for him to come to her an d, doing so, she opened the folder, revealing a page with two photos on with a description of each person going down the page, a massive '1' in the corner.

Leaning closer, he inspected the images and smiled,

"Well, I couldn't have chosen a better pair as our number ones. Let's start retrieval then shall we?"

Looking at a technician that seemed to be waiting for her order, she nodded and he turned to his station, turned several dials, pressed a button and, with a massive 'BANG', an image came up on-screen showing twelve large shielded rooms. With a flash, the first room was filled.

Orbiting a distant planet located on the 'edge', the Serenity was resting peacefully after just having come back from a massive reconstruction on the ion cloud surrounded moon that belonged to Mr. Universe before his death. On-board the ship however, things were not as peaceful.

"What do you mean 'gone'?"

The entire crew of the Serenity was seated around the table in the central dining area, their diminished crew now even less. Zoe was sitting at one end, all of her attention focused on Kaylee's frightened face.

"That's what happened, he was just sitting their, laughing about that moustache thing that Tracy pulled on one of his generals when a whole bunch of little lights came out of nowhere, surrounded him and...poof, he vanished."

Kaylee was white as a sheet, her hands shaking as she went over the scene in her head again and again. Zoe was also worried because it was her captain that had suddenly vanished. That wasn't what concerned her however, it was the fact that he had been taken from the apparent security of their ship, the place where no-one could touch them now seemed completely open to the 'verse.

Looking over to Simon who was standing next to Kaylee, rubbing her shoulder, she said,

"Do you think you could take her down to the med-bay and give her something?"

He looked up at her and nodded before wrapping an arm around Kaylee's shoulders and one clasping her hand as he gently guided her up out of her chair and onto the balcony.

With her gone, Zoe now looked around at the only two crew members still here,

"Jayne, get to the cockpit and call up every debt and favour we are owed and find out who is capable of such a thing as...teleportation."

She didn't want to say something so absurd but that's the only thing that seemed logical to call it. Now turning to River who was seated at her right, her head tilted quizzically, she said,

"River, I want you to go and help Jayne, you've been helping the captain to fly Serenity ever since...you know more about the communications systems than anyone here by now so go and help Jayne call in those favours."

The teenager nodded and got to her feet, stepping lightly over to the hatchway that led to the cockpit before turning back to face Zoe, her face more confused than ever,

"You're not worried?"

Zoe turned to look at River and smiled,

"Hell yea' I'm worried, it's not for the captain though, it's for the people that took him."

The two facility managers looked on in curiosity as the Captain looked around the room, inspecting everything and keeping a cool head, just as his companion was, a black man in light blue attire with a sword strapped to his back. They had fought with words for a couple of minutes before they clarified that they both didn't know why they were here.

"Curious, isn't it. Enemies of each other until they are both put into the same situation, very curious indeed."

The man in the purple suit just nodded his head and then they looked back at the folder, turning over the page with Malcolm and the Operative on it, now revealing another couple of people.

They both looked quizzically at the picture on the left, the lack of information on her making them even more curious. Looking over the second combatant, they nodded to the man at the controls and, repeating the process from earlier, they wait for their new charges to appear in their selected cells, a flash of light signalling their arrival.

As the V-TOLs approached the Arcadia, Alice, Claire, Chris and K-Mart rushed to get as many people below decks and to the hangar bay as fast as possible, knowing them to be their only escape.

They were just starting when the ship was rocked by a massive explosion caused by a missile taking a massive chunk out of the deck, revealing the room where they'd fought Wesker. Several people were killed by the explosion but that didn't stop Umbrellas as the first few aircraft dropped off their packages and quickly took off again.

Dozens of Umbrella soldiers armed to the teeth and decked out in riot gear arranged themselves out on the deck, making a wall between them and the survivors. Cocking their weapons, they wasted no time and immediately opened fire, spraying the area in front of them, the people dressed in white dropping faster than flies as the air was filled with bullets.

Alice rushed to the back of the crowd of screaming, confused people, most of whom were suffering from amnesia cause by the devices that were on their chests and pulled out a pair of SMG's, aiming and firing at the wall of Umbrella, running forward the whole time.

They didn't expect such a bold counter-attack and as such were unprepared, the entire wall breaking as they took a bullet in the face each, the rows of soldiers behind them being tripped by the bodies. Making it to their ranks, she dropped the SMG's and drew her twin Kukri's, running and cutting a swath through the soldiers before they reorganised and began to fight back, some of the dropping their guns and making a rush for her.

Some of them weren't so smart however and they raised their guns, aiming and firing before thinking. Several soldiers were killed by their own comrades bullets until they were killed themselves. Then they were there, Chris and Claire, picking up some of the dead soldiers as they were so distracted by the rampaging Alice and dropping row after row of Umbrella troopers.

All of their efforts were futile however as, nearby, an even larger force was dropped off farther down the ship and, quickly organising themselves, they repeated the earlier soldiers tactics and, not caring if it was friend or foe, opened up on the diminishing mass of soldiers and survivors. Running for cover, the trio picked up a riot shield each from the fallen soldiers and, holding them over their backs, ran for the entrance to the cargo hold.

Claire made it there first and, dropping her shield, turned and motioned for them to run faster. They increased their efforts and were about to make it when, seeing their inevitable escape, one of Umbrella's V-TOLs launched a missile their way. Hearing the incoming projectile, Chris and Alice turned to watch as it approached, knowing they couldn't outrun it. Dropping their shields, now too far out for the soldiers to hit them, they drew their pistols and started firing at the missile...they didn't hit it.

It impacted the deck and they disappeared in an explosion of light and fire.

After glancing at the screen and looking over the newly arrived pair, they flipped the paper again and frowned as they read the profiles that went with the pictures. The lady commented,

"I've never heard of these two, are they good?"

The man smirked and replied,

"They have...a colourful history."

Two figures wrapped in cloaks and wearing straw hats the covered their faces travelled down a long dirt road, both of them sitting atop a wagon filled with clay bricks.

Coming around a bend, a crack somewhere off to the side of the road made the person on the left pull gently on the reins, the ass pulling their cart coming to a slow stop. Raising their heads at the same time, the one on the reins called out,

"We know you're there so you may as well reveal yourselves."

Silence for several seconds...then,

"Aww, how did you know we were here, and we were being SO quiet."

The silence was broken as several footsteps signalled the arrival of eight figures, emerging from the shadows caused by the trees at their own pace. Finally, when the last of them had arranged themselves in a group in front of the cart, preventing an easy escape, a tall man near the front strolled forwards, a dented and rusty katana resting casually on his shoulder.

"You pair have had the...great pleasure...of being robbed by the most fearsome bandits in this province, the Summit Fighters, remove your hats and hand over any weapons you have to me and we 'may' let you walk away alive."

The pair on the cart sat stoic, not moving for nearly a minute until the bandits leader got fed up, raising his voice and pointing his sword at the drivers hidden face.

"We're giving you a chance to get out of this with our lives, most people would be grateful so, remove your hats."

They still did nothing, not even twitching. The lack of movement made the leader mad and, his patience stretched, he broke.

"Fine, we gave you a chance, time to die."

With that, he dug his feet into the ground and, with a great yell, surged forwards, jumping into the air and aiming a sideways slash for the one on the left of the cart. The next second went by as a blur but when things had slowed down, the bandit leader was next to the cart, his sword still held ready by his side, the only difference being that his target was now behind the group of bandits, crouched down and with a very thin sword held at the figures side, blood coating it's edge.

They didn't see this however because now a squirt of blood appeared from the small of the bandit leader's back before his top half slid off, hitting the ground with a solid thump, quickly followed by his bottom half. The lesser bandits only stared at this with horror before all of them turned to face the still crouched warrior, their hands finding their weapons.

They stood there for another few seconds, all of them too scared to approach their deadly foe. They didn't have to do anything however as the crouched figure stood and turned swiftly on a heel, showing the bandits the face of a seemingly young woman. They only looked on in more shock, now realising just how weak she looked and at how easily she had dispatched the best fighter among them.

They were still deciding whether to pull out when she made the choice for them, leaning her head forwards and slashing her blade downwards.

Two minutes later, the cart was trundling along the road again, bumping as it rolled over the hacked and stabbed remains of the bandits. The woman was sitting in her former place upon the cart, both warriors hats removed as they each shared a water skin. The man said to the woman,

"Why did you play with them, I thought you were getting soft when it came to sparing peoples lives but I guess I was wrong, hey honey?"

She smiled and replied in a light voice,

"They were bandits, they deserved it. Besides, who are you to talk Jiang, you would have killed your own wife for vengeance without a second thought...now you love me too much to do so."

They both smiled at that and a small chuckle escaped the man,

"Ah, my sweet Drizzle, stop 'raining on my parade."

They both started laughing at that, the cart stopping as he pulled on the reins. Just then, a dozen small pinpricks of light appeared at their feet and, before they could see it, they were covered in them, the echoes of their laughter resounding before fading into the silence, the empty cart sitting in the middle of the road.

The man yawned while looking upon the distressed couple in their cell, wondering what they were doing there. He smiled as he thought of how much confusion, panic and fear they were most likely feeling at that moment.

Looking back at the names on the profile, he said them allowed to his comrade,

"Jiang Ah-Sheng and Zeng Jing, both of them fake names but they kept them anyway. Both tried to kill each other and one nearly succeeded...now they're married, figures."

He turned to Ms. Celeste and added,

"Why are we doing this one at a time, we can get them all here at once can we not?"

She faced him and replied with a smile,

"Yes, we probably could but...I think that due to this being the first of it's kind that we should maybe make it, I don't know, memorable. It just seems right but I must admit that we are pressed for time and must be getting under way. I'll order the rest be sent here immediately."

That said, she walked down a ramp that circled around the room and relayed the instruction to the man at the teleportation console. While he pressed some buttons and got the array charged up, now having to do so due to the greater number, she walked over to another console, this one empty, and sat in front of it.

As she went about her business, the man walked up to a small catwalk overhanging the holographic projector and, pressing a few more buttons, a massive list appeared, twenty-four spaces, two at at time ranged from one to twelve scrolled on-screen. He selected the first box and, going through the list as he typed, the list was written as such,

**District One: Malcolm Reynolds**

** The Operative**

**District Two: Alice**

** Chris Redfield**

**District Three: Jiang Ah-Sheng**

** Zeng Jing**

**District Four: Johnny Rico**

** Dizzy Flores**

**District Five: Halt**

** Gilan**

**District Six: Violet Song jat Shariff**

** Kit Walker**

**District Seven: Ronon Dex**

** Todd**

**District Eight: Behmen**

** Felson**

**District Nine: Alan Schaefer**

** Blain Cooper**

**District Ten: Burt Gummer**

** Earl Basset**

**District Eleven: Altair**

** Ezio**

**District Twelve: Jenette Vasquez**

** Mark Drake**

Checking each name again and making sure he had them all correct, he pressed 'enter' and, with a quick re-texture, each name started scrolling across the screen with their pictures, even as the device charged up and, with and, with the sound of a massive surge and flashes of light on nine of the camera's, each cell was now filled with their tributes. Leaning forwards over the Gamemasters console, he flipped a switch and a green light went on, signalling for him to speak,

"Hello. This is to those of you in the cells wondering how you got here and for what reasons. There is only one reason, entertainment, plain and simple. There are currently twenty-four of you each divided into teams of two from each of your selected universes, welcome to show-business, welcome...to the newest idea, welcome...to the Hunger Games Reloaded."

**Well, if you survived the terribleness of the above writing this far then you are one of few. COMMENT ON WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE IN THIS, OR ANOTHER STORY.**

**Atra edoc'sil mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr.  
**


End file.
